Metal Gear Solid 3: Post-Script
by The Narwhal Assassin
Summary: A series of short vignettes focusing on the main characters of MGS3 in the aftermath of Operation Snake Eater. See The Boss's Will take root, the beginning of The Patriots, the journey of Snake from man to legend to rogue, and Ocelot's slow descent into obsession. The Cold War has left a frostbite. Mostly aimless one-shots, loosely-connected story later. Headcanon abound!
1. I: Reunon

**Welcome, one and all, to _Metal Gear Solid 3: Post-Script_! Just earlier today, I completed _Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater_ for the first time, and I absolutely loved it. As a manner of dealing with all the feels I have for that masterpiece, I've elected to write a story about its characters.**

 **Do be aware that this is probably going to end up becoming a showcase of my unhealthy fondness for Ocelot. He's a beautiful little Bolshevik.**

 **Well, readers, with that out of the way, let's get to the story!**

 **DISCLAIMER- _Metal Gear_ is owned by Hideo Kojima and (sadly) Konami. If I were in charge of it, _Metal Gear Ocelot_ would've become a reality.**

* * *

 _Snake, listen to me…_

President Johnson smiled, "You are above even The Boss."

 _She didn't betray the United States…_

"I hereby award you the title of Big Boss."

John stood as still as a statue, still saluting, as LBJ pinned the medal to his uniform. The President, the CIA Director, FOX, everyone in the room looked at him as though a victor in some great struggle. The medal shone, reflecting the light of the large window behind the President. The sun's light cast Johnson's shadow over Snake as he held out his hand.

He was congratulating Snake on a job well done. On a righteous, patriotic mission to kill a dishonorable traitor to the United States of America, the beacon of freedom, the shining city on a hill.

Snake continued to salute. The only thing Johnson was congratulating was an exercise of his ability to manipulate the loyalty of two soldiers who so loved their country. He was congratulating what had, in post, become the most vile and repulsive act committed by a supposedly righteous nation, an act that Snake was integral in.

Johnson's perfect press smile faltered just slightly as he motioned his outstretched hand just slightly. Snake could see through the peripheral vision of his remaining eye the confused looks of the CIA top brass.

Snake wondered if they knew the truth. Did they know? Were they Philosophers? Did they know anything about this mission besides the apparent events?

Was the truth really, as EVA said, just to endure in his heart?

Snake was lost in a whirlwind of emotions. Sorrow, fury, and above all, an all-encompassing pain. He had been used, his loyalty had been manipulated and malformed, his heartfelt patriotism had been exploited.

 _The Boss turned to Volgin, "He has not yet found an emotion to carry into battle."_

Snake felt a surge, a lightning-quick jolt (enough to remind him of Volgin, the bastard), of bitterness, _I've found many emotions now, Boss_.

Johnson was still holding out his hand. Had this little epiphany only taken seconds? _A_ second? The End had taught Snake the meaning of time, but it seemed that he could still get lost.

Snake was surprised that no one else could recognize the flurry of emotion wreaking havoc in his once-weaponized mind.

And that's when he saw it. He was looking outside the window behind Johnson, trying to imagine the innumerable times he had tried to look into that very same window from outside, in his early days as a CIA agent. He would always get playfully chastised for even the slightest hint of snooping by… her.

But someone was looking in the window now, looking right at Snake.

Somehow, through some sort of excursion that probably required the same level of planning and expertise needed in Operation Snake Eater, Major Ocelot was outside. A GRU agent was outside the CIA's main office at Langley, and no one else seemed to notice.

The two soldiers locked eyes for a split second. Snake made sure not to turn his head, to give away the just-barely-man outside. Call it a return of the favor Ocelot had given in the WIG. Both times, a soldier spared the other a bullet.

As Johnson made another motion, Ocelot smirked. His hands, still wrapped in those red gloves, rose as he twisted his body. His fingers moved into a familiar form, the form they had taken when he left Volgin to die.

Ocelot, in his own peculiar way, was giving Snake his regards. He was congratulating him on a job well done, just like Johnson. What a naïve boy…

Then a badge on Ocelot's chest caught the light, a badge that definitely hadn't been there in Tselinoyarsk. A little red star over a tiny silver sword.

…Ocelot was KGB?

The blonde Soviet's mouth was still twisted into a smile, but his eyes were deadly serious. It was as though he was trying to beam a message into Snake's head.

 _I know, John_

Snake's eye widened just slightly. Ocelot's voice…

 _The Boss told you, didn't she? I myself didn't know until yesterday. My bitch of a mother didn't have the decency to tell me why I kept on seeing a ghost while Volgin tried to kill you. It tipped me off that it was time to run, actually. Thanks, Dad._

Ocelot's voice wasn't speaking in real time, but all the information was being put into Snake's head. Ocelot was the child? The Boss and The Sorrow made him?

 _Yes, John. I suppose that makes me… Adamska Grustovich? Son of Sorrow? Whatever my name is, you know it._

 _And like I said, I know. I know, John._

 _Her deeds… I'm carrying it as well._

And with that, Ocelot's voice died. The little Bolshevik was still saluting in his odd way when President Johnson grabbed Snake's hand and shook I forcefully. He turned his prized soldier around, allowing everyone to get a good look at Big Boss.

 _Like I said, 'til we meet again, John. Oh, by the way…_

Johnson finally released Snake, and the Soldier of Many Emotions walked forward, ignoring the CIA Director's hand.

 _You're pretty good, too._

Snake continued forward as Ocelot's voice left his head with a laugh. He had left Snake with the same emotions swirling around, but there was another amongst them.

The knowledge that someone else recognized that the Boss was a hero, someone else besides he and EVA, left Snake an odd sort of joy.

* * *

 **I guess that deserves an explanation... With Ocelot being The Sorrow's son, and The Sorrow having psychic-esque powers, it makes sense to me that there might be some form of telepathy possible with any and all potntially inhereted abilities.**

 **Constructive criticism is encouraged! In fact, I require it!**

 **Chapter 2 will be out ASAP.**


	2. II: Rest

**Well, here's Chapter 2 (RE-UPLOADED)! More notes at the end.**

* * *

Leonid Ilyich Brezhnev pushed open the door of his black vehicle, smiling softly at the startled look on his aide's face. Had the man thought his General Secretary was too decrepit to open a door? One day, perhaps, he'd pay the price for underestimating his superior.

Brezhnev exited his car, popping open a black umbrella. October, the _rasputitsa_ , was the last chance for rain to frolic across Moscow before General Winter went to war again.

 _Perfect funeral weather_ , Brezhnev thought as he walked the cobbled stone leading to _Novodevichye_ Cemetery, his shoes making small splashes in the shallow puddles. Several soldiers, mostly GRU, saluted him as he passed. He noticed a few soldiers wipe tears from their eyes, others seemed to wear sorrow like a mask.

The legacy of the deceased was decisive.

One of the crying GRU agents, a Major, held the gate open for Brezhnev. The Soviet leader took a moment to examine the soldier. The Major brushed a strand of long, platinum blonde hair behind his ear as the General Secretary of the CPSU eyed him.

"You," Brezhnev's voice broke through the constant _pitter-patter_ or rain on concrete, "Has everyone else arrived?"

"Uh, yes sir!" the Major's voice was surprisingly light and youthful, "All but you and several other dignitaries."

Brezhnev scowled. He had hoped to be the last to arrive. Less time wasted at one funeral, less time to spend on all funerals. That incident in Tselinoyarsk over a month ago had produced several dead officials, all of which "were highly-enough ranked and respected to earn the presence of a solemn General Secretary as their lives are celebrated, their accomplishments listed, and their bodies laid to rest".

 _Solemn my ass_ Brezhnev thought grimly as he entered the cemetery, _disappointed, really_.

"General Secretary," a voice called out, "afternoon. Not a 'good' one."

Brezhnev turned to see another GRU Major walking towards him, another _blonde_ GRU major. Was that a prerequisite?

"Yes, yes, always a sad occasion to see a good comrade pass on." Brezhnev shook his head in mock-sorrow, "Especially one of such esteem."

"Yes, the Colonel was a living legend." The other Major nodded as he came to Brezhnev's side. Perhaps the General Secretary was mistaken, but it seemed this one was wearing spurs on his boots.

The Major gestured to the procession of people in front of them, "At least we have a memory of his…esteemed visage."

In front of the group of black-suited soldiers, officials, and personal acquaintances under a large tarp, and hung above the massive black coffin by a small stand, was a picture of Yevgeny Borisovich Volgin. Perhaps the Colonel really was trying to give a warm smile of camaraderie, but the scars on his face twisted his smile into a maniacal grimace.

"A shame we're having his funeral on a rainy day." the cowboy GRU said, "The Colonel hated the rain."

"Did you know Volgin well?" Brezhnev cocked an eyebrow at the flash of disgust across the Major's face.

"Yes, yes, I knew the Colonel very well. He was an inspiration to me, and to the entire unit." The Major made a sweeping gesture to the assembled GRU personnel, his red gloves an airborne beacon in the dark sky, "He taught me much about the work of a GRU agent. He was like a fa-"

The Major's head whipped around suddenly as the rain grew stronger, pounding on Brezhnev's umbrella. The soldier went on, "He was dear to me. Very much so."

Brezhnev did a small double-take, and pulled the Major close, "I… Are you Raikov?"

The Major burst out laughing, a laugh that sounded more like a sarcastic bit of mocking than genuine joy. The rain grew softer.

"Ivan is…somewhere here." The Major looked around, his eyes resting briefly on a spot behind him before looking back at Brezhnev, "Not to demean Major Raikov, but I'm a more…important operative."

Brezhnev cocked his eyebrow as the Major…did a spin and put his arms out in a gesture of bravado, "The men call me 'Ocelot'. Major Ocelot of the Ocelot Unit."

"The Ocelot Unit?" Brezhnev's eyes widened, " _You're_ the Major?"

"I make up for my age with my skill." Ocelot smiled as he pulled out a revolver. The Major smiled as he began to spin it on his middle finger.

"Then you're the Adamska the Colonel told me about…" Brezhnev was taken aback by the quick scowl on Ocelot's face, "I-is there-"

"The Colonel mentioned me?" Ocelot continued to twirl his gun, "What did he tell you?"

Brezhnev eyed the Ocelot commander carefully. Did he get out that gun for the sake of intimidation? He had the nerve to try and threaten the General Secretary of the Central Committee of the Communist Party of the Soviet Union?

…Volgin was right.

"The Colonel spoke of your potential." Brezhnev briefly remembered Volgin's rage against the boy's arrogance, and his dismissal of his authority, both of which he smothered under the memories of Volgin's genuine fawning, "He told me of your early leadership position, your cunning, your brazen style. His sentiment was that if anyone were to succeed-"

Brezhnev heard a click. Ocelot's gun was aimed right at him. It was raining harder again.

Ocelot smiled, and wagged a red-coated finger, "Tsk, tsk, tsk, General Secretary. We're at a funeral. You can't replace the man at his own funeral."

"H-how dare you?" Brezhnev poked his finger into Ocelot's chest, "You dare even joke at insubordination against your superior?"

"Relax, Secretary." Ocelot holstered his gun, "It was just a joke. Ease the tension in the air."

Brezhnev scowled at the young man, "I assumed… I'm offering you a position of authority. Volgin's position is valuable, and he never suggested anyone else for it."

"I'll suggest someone, then." Ocelot smiled, "Try Ivan Raikov. He was a favorite of the late Colonel."

With that, Ocelot walked off, leaving Brezhnev seething. The General Secretary hoped Granin's funeral wouldn't be as infuriating, not to mention the small vigil for the Cobras he had scheduled for with Malinovsky.

* * *

Pyotr Ivashutin, head of GRU, had walked up to the small podium next to Volgin's coffin, "Comrades, what can be said about Thunderbolt Volgin?"

Several demeaning comments went through Ocelot's mind at Ivashutin's comment. Enough that when he stopped musing on what could be said about Thunderbolt Volgin, Ivashutin was on a digression about Volgin's acts during The Great Pariotic War.

Once, above Rassvet.

 _"You're going to nuke your fellow Russians?"_

 _"It won't be me who pulled the trigger."_

Again, at Groznyj Grad.

 _"I don't approve of your methods!"_

 _"Your feelings are a menace to the unity of our organization."_

And again, in Groznyj Grad.

 _"Are you questioning my authority?"_

 _"Fight like a man, Volgin."_

Ocelot scowled. Volgin had one-upped him without doing anything, had sent his head spinning without ever having punched him. Volgin had never looked at Ocelot with anything besides indifference. The rage that Volgin felt before he went off like fireworks on the Fourth of July was new.

So, if Yevgeny Volgin didn't care for Adamska "Ocelot", why did the Colonel suggest Ocelot as a possible replacement? Did Volgin expect to die? When did he even tell this to Brezhnev? Ocelot hadn't even been in the GRU for a full year by the time Snake came crawling out of the bushes and Groznyj Grad went up in flames.

Ocelot was just another soldier. So, why...

Ocelot gasped softly, hiding the shock inside. Did Volgin...know?

Did Volgin know who Ocelot _really_ was?

Volgin had seemed suspicious back in '63 that Ocelot was given the reins of the Ocelot Unit at only nineteen, but never brought it up again. What if Volgin had done some digging and found a skeleton in Dolinovodno that answered everything? Volgin had "electrokinesis", so did he expect some sort of "psychic-kenises" from Ocelot? Was that why Volgin told Brezhnev that Ocelot could succeed him? Did he think Thunderbolt could be followed up by the Son of Two Cobras?

Ocelot cast a glance at the man next to him. Vladimir Semichastny, Chairman of the KGB and one of Ocelot's many subjects to his "undying loyalty". The KGB had, under orders from Khrushchev, hauled Volgin's body away from Groznyj Grad right before The Boss nuked the whole facility. Ocelot remembered seeing his commander's charred corpse in Omsk, where Khrushchev demanded complete secrecy from the KGB, under threat of death. No one aside from the retrieval team was supposed to know, but seeing things he wasn't supposed to was Ocelot's job.

Khrushchev hated Volgin. He would have no reason to give his body a proper burial. So, what if...

 _Khrushchev wagged a finger at an eightneen-year-old Ocelot, "Don't get crass with Colonel Volgin. He's a human battery. He'll electrocute you with a tap on the shoulder."_

Human battery, eh?

Ocelot deemed it worth a try.

As Ivashutin's speech came to an end, and Ivan Serov walked up to give his, Ocelot leaned over to Semichastny, "It's empty, right?"

Semichastny jumped just slightly, before turning to Ocelot, "W-what do you mean?"

Ocelot gave him a look. Semichastny nodded.

"D-does…" Semichastny lowered his voice so much that Ocelot had to get uncomfortably close to hear, "Does anyone else in GRU know? KGB?"

"I'm pretty sure Ivanshutin knows. Some agents believe Volgin's alive, but they don't _know_ that. As for the KGB, only I and the retrieval team know." Ocelot lied.

 _Now, I'm also the only one in the CIA to know_ , Ocelot thought as Serov showed a scar on his neck he had allegedly received from Volgin, laughing as he recounted a tale of drunken boxing.

Semichastny breathed a sigh of relief as Ocelot asked, "Where is he?"

Semichastny whispered, "We've transported him to POKB-3. It's just outside Moscow, in Losiny Ostrov. He's…"

"POKB?"

"Paranormal Experimental Design Bureau. It's headed by a good comrade." Semichastny's eyes seemed to light up, "Volgin's body could power all of Moscow, all of the Soviet Union. The potential is limitless. But he would never let us experiment on him, so we had to take his body."

"And so you deny the man a proper rest." Ocelot looked to his left, where Raikov sat mummering ' _kuwabara_ ' over and over as tears ran down his model-tier cheekbones, "Is he dead?"

Semichastny swallowed, "Volgin's comatose. Somehow, the bastard survived a lightning bolt to the chest, and about a hundred bullets exploding on him."

"I see..."

Serov finished, and a light applause rang out as Minister of Defense Malinovsky took to the podium, "Comrade Volgin's contributions to our Great Union of Soviets are too numerous to name…"

"Please, you can't tell anyone..." Semichastny asked, "It's supposed to be a state secret. Khrushchev ordered secrecy from everyone involved. How the hell you-"

"Information is valuable." Ocelot leaned back in his chair as Malinovsky began to ramble on about 'the American bitch' who nuked OKB-754 and 812, "Didn't you tell me that when I joined the KGB, Mister Chairman?"

"I'm serious, Adam."

"Don't use that name." Ocelot said before facing towards Malinovsky, eyes trained on the coffin. Perhaps he would have to pay Volgin a visit in Losiny Ostrov...

* * *

 **Vladimir Semichastny was the Chairman of the KGB from November 1961 to May 1967. In the coup against Khrushchev, he aligned himself with the Brezhnev faction, but he was booted from his position in '67 as part of a power shuffle in the Kremlin.**

 **Pyotr Ivashutin was the leader of the GRU from March 1963 to July 1987. Strangely, I can't find much information about him online.**

 **Rodion Malinovsky was the Minister of Defense from October 1957 to March 1967. The Minister of Defense has traditionally held an executive role over the GRU.**

 **Novodevichy Cemetery is a cemetery in Moscow. During the Soviet period, being buried in the Novodevichy Cemetery was an honor beaten out only by being buried in the Kremlin Wall Necropolis. Interestingly, Nikita Khrushchev was buried at this cemetery. Other burials include Boris Yeltsin and Anton Chekhov. I had some difficulties finding information on the Cemetery, aside from location and burials, so I tried to keep the setting details vague.**

 **Losiny Ostrov is a forested area outside Moscow that the Imperial Family used as a hunting ground in Russia's Tsarist times. I believe it's a national park, now.**

 **Something odd that I found with the _Metal Gear_ series is that they often spell Russian patronymic names "-ovitch". My understanding is that it's actually "-ovich". Raikov's being spelled like "-ovitch" makes sense, since " _Raiden no Vitch_ " translates to "Thunder's Bitch" (basically, "Volgin's Bitch"). But it should be Yevgeny Boris _ovich_ Volgin, not Yevgeny Boris _ovitch_ Volgin.**

 **I'm not sure if Ocelot speaking to the "Chief Director" of the KGB at the end of MGS3 is an error, or if there's a position I don't know about. Either way, I think it makes more sense for him to be talking to the Chairman.**

 **Constructive criticisms and reviews are encouraged!**

 **Chapter 3 will be out ASAP!**


End file.
